The United States of America
by WritingTrash
Summary: America's boss has decided it's time for the world to meet America's states. Yay. So now the countries are trapped for a week with America's less than enjoyable children. It's going to be a long week. Rated T just in case because the states and Iggy have a colorful vocabulary
1. Chapter 1

**This isn't my first fanfiction, but it is on this account. I used to have a different account, with other topics, but I lost interest, got busy or lazy, and got writers block. So I hope to try and actually finish a story! And it's summer so I will try to post once a week or so! So thanks for reading and here's the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, but I do own the state OCs!**

America sighed, as he left the White House and recalled the conversation he had with his boss a few moments ago.

 _"I think it would be good for the other countries to meet the states, and actually introducing them instead of them just bursting into a meeting sounds like pretty good to me." His boss said._

 _"But boss! You do realize like all of the 13 want to kill Iggy and Louisiana has it out for Fran-" The country was cut off._

 _"Look they are going to meet each other one way or another, plus I already contacted the other nations' bosses and they're in their way here. They will be staying for a week, try to make sure everyone is alive at the end of the week." He said, turning to run off to do paperwork or whatever bosses did. The nation just stared in a worried state._

This was going to be a long week.

-One Day Later-

England muttered a curse as his suitcase got stuck in a lump of grass. For some odd reason his boss has called him yesterday saying that he had to fly to America and spend a week there for 'business reasons.'

The house was very large, it was probably better described as a mansion. The yard was large, too. None of the nations had been here before, most thought the American lived in a apartment in upstate New York. But this whole visit was weird so they weren't questioning it.

"Ve~ should I knock?" Italy exclaimed from the front of the house, who run ahead, probably because he had convinced Germany to carry his bag.

The other countries grumbled responses as they neared the door. "Ja." Germany answered as he dropped their bags in front of the Italian. Italy knocked on the door happily and the nations looked expecting to see America.

Instead of America answering, a girl answered. The countries got a small glance at her before the door was pushed shut by another person. She appeared to have the same sandy blonde hair color as America, it pulled into a messy bun on top of her head, she was wearing a navy blue sweatshirt with words in white writing on it, and she had on black leggings underneath. She seemed to be about the same age as America, too. There were voices from inside but no one could really make out the words.

"Ohonhonhon, looks like America has been busy." France murmured fairly loudly, with that perverted look, causing England to smack him over the head. The two were about start insulting each other when the door opened wider with America standing in the doorway.

"Hey, guys!" He exclaimed although his face look worried, then hurried them inside.

"America, who was that?" The Brit asked in a irritated tone.

The American glanced around nervously,"I'll tell you in a sec, Ig-"

"Daddy, who are they?"A child interjected. His face paled.

The group turned to see two kids standing behind them. The oldest of the two, was a girl, looking around 10ish with a little longer than shoulder length hair the same color as Russia's just slightly more blonde and sky blue eyes that matched America's. She wore a heavy jacket, snow boots, and scarf although it was July and in Virginia. The other girl looked about 5 or 6 years old with long black hair and a pink hibiscus clip, keeping her bangs on one side out of her face. She was wearing a tank top and shorts along with flip flops.

The nations looked at each other with puzzled expressions. America then got on his knee, so he was closer to the twos' height. "I thought you two were with Cali?" The younger country asked the duo.

"We left." The older said, with a Russian accent, creeping out several of the countries.

"Cali isn't very fun when she's in movie mode!" The younger exclaimed.

"Who are they?" The little Russian asked with a suspicious look, pointing to the nations.

"Um, they're some friends of mine. Alaska you think you can take your sister upstairs?" America asked with a nervous tone. _But isn't Alaska one of America's states, what the bloody hell is going on?!_ England thought.

The younger's eyes brighten,"Aloha(1) Daddy's friends!" She exclaimed peeking around America and waving happily.

"Can't we meet them?" Alaska asked, ignoring America's request. The American glanced back at the countries, panicking. He then turned to the kids again, Alaska giving him and the other nations a judgmental look, while the younger was happily waving and grinning, getting more excited as Italy waved back.

"Um, Hawaii, can you bring Alaska upstairs and go play with Puerto Rico?" The American nervously questioned. Alaska face panicked and was about to open her mouth to retaliate, but was cut off by Hawaii, who grabbed her arm and dragged the older girl up the stairs.

"That's such a good idea! Come on, big sister, Puerto Rico is lots of fun, and he actually plays with us! Aloha Daddy! Daddy friends!" The tan girl said loudly, half hurrying her sister up stairs and half waving frantically at the nations.

Italy waved happily, not noticing how confused the other nations were around him,"Ciao!(2)"

America stood up again and waved weakly at the kids, until they had disappeared from view. He then turn to the others,"Come on, guys we gotta go before anyone else sees you!" He said rushing the nations down the hall much to their complaints.

"Shì èluósī gūniáng?Wèishéme huì chūxiàn yīgè èluósī de háizi zài nǐ jiā?(3)"

"Amigo(4), why are we in such a hurry?!"

"America, who were those children an-"

"Look Iggy, I'll explain in a minute, but we gotta go before, they see you guys!"

"Who's they, Amérique(5)?"

The American ignored the question and pushed them into a room, while someone flipped on the light switch on their way in. The room was a decent size, big enough for them to all stand in there comfortably but not much else. America quickly shut the door behind them, and walked over to a desk on a wall on the opposite wall of the door. The desk was almost covered in paper. There were some bookshelves on the right wall, filled with books and other random stuff. The books consisted of history books to normal titles to photo albums. There also were lots of photos on the walls, most of them had unfamiliar children in them, they all had at least one characteristic that look like America. There were a few with them countries in it. America began to pile up the papers, muttering something about too much paperwork, and stuffed the stack into a random folder.

"Alright, do you feel like explaining who the bloody hell those kids,and why they were acting like you were their father?!" An irritated Brit asked once America had turn around. He ran a hand through his sandy hair.

"Um. Those were my kids."

Silence. "Ohonhonhon, someone's been a busy boy!"

The American's face turned pink,"It's not like that, well they aren't blood related!" He exclaimed.

"America-san I don't understand, how are they your children if they are not related to you." Japan asked calmly, his face that normal poker face expression.

"Yeah, well they're personifications, of my states." He answered with a worried look.

"But you have 50 states, Da?"

"Yeah. I have 52 kids, including D.C. and Puerto Rico."

More silence. Everyone look shocked, except Russia with that creepy look. And there's the thump, as England hit the floor, passed out. "Angleterre(6)! Do you need mouth to mouth?!" France exclaimed, leaning over and was almost there when the British nation sat up, head butting France. He glanced around in confusion, when he spotted America, leaning nervously on the desk. England jumped up as glared at the American

"YOU HAVE 52 KIDS! HOW IN THE BLOODY HELL DID A GIT LIKE YOU RAISE 52 KIDS!?" He yelled.

"Um, I don't know." He answered quietly.

"Angleterre, maybe you should calm down."

"Shut up, frog! How do you expect me to be calm when this idiot just told us he has 52 children!" He hissed.

"Hai(7), it is very unlikely that he raised them, depending on his behavior, he is really just a kid himself, no offense, America-san."

"I love how you guys are just taking about me like I'm not here and can't answer your questions." The younger superpower said.

"Why didn't you tell us before? Ve~ I love bambini(8)" Italy asked happily.

"Probably because of your reactions, and party because some of them have it out you." He said with a shrug.

"What do you mean by that, comrade?"

"Well, most of the 13 hate Iggy over that whole revolutionary war deal, then Louisiana and Arkansas and a few others still wanna punch France, etc, etc."

"Excusez-moi?(9) What?!" the Frenchman questioned with a worried expression.

"Oh, you shouldn't worry about that, they won't kill you...probably. Anyways, I've got some paperwork to do so I'm going to let you guys explore some, I already told the states you're here." The American explained. He turned around and dug through the papers. "Here's a list of everybody." He handed a list of names to Germany.

"Ve~ they sound scary, you can't come with us?!" The Italian whined.

"Nope! I've got stuff to do. Oh, and by the way, if any of you guys do as much as look at any of the states the wrong way, I won't hesitate to wipe you off the map. Have fun!" America said happily, his smile somewhat creepier.

"Hey! Wait a second!" The Brit yelled as he and the other countries were pushed out of the room.

The group stood in the middle of the hallway, with mixed emotions about what the American had just told them. Then there was a loud yell from a nearby room.

 **Translations**

 **(1) Hello, Goodbye (Hawaiian)**

 **(2) Bye (Italian)**

 **(3) Was that girl Russian? Why was there a Russian kid in your house?! (Chinese)**

 **(4) Friend (Spanish)**

 **(5) America (French)**

 **(6) England (French)**

 **(7) Yes (Japanese)**

 **(8) Children (Italian)**

 **(9) Excuse me (French)**

 **Chapter One is done, Ha, that rhymes. Anyways, please favorite and follow and all that stuff!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody, I was really happy to wake up to 13 emails after I posted the story, that's awesome. If you have any facts or rivalries you want me to include please don't be afraid to mention it. I live in America so I might have an idea on some things but I don't know everything, it would be greatly appreciated.**

 **Rewiews:**

 **Alfred Jones~ Thanks :D**

 **Marzue~ I totally understand about the Midwest not having a lot of "screen time." and I am going to try to reflect on all the states at least once and, I will try to use the Midwest more often. The only reason Purto Rico was included was because I needed another younger state/territory, even though he will be mentioned I don't plan on having him actually playing an overly big part. And thanks for your opinion so I can try and make the story for the readers' liking!**

 **Rosemary~Yay! I love them, too. (I've probably read all of the ones I could find)**

 **GuardianGirl24~Thanks! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

The group of confused nations, and Russia, who was as creepy as ever, stood in the hall, as more yells bounced off the walls. "You know, we should split up! Yeah! That sounds good! Let's see if we can find an empty kitchen, with no scary Americans! And I can make pasta! We should go now, Germany~" Italy exclaimed, the words blurring together, before grabbing Germany by the arm and rushing down the hall into a different doorway.

"I am going to go find them before they can get in any trouble." Japan anounced, hurrying in the same direction of the rest of the axis.

"I will also be going my own way, Da(1)?" Russia said happily, and no one had a death wish, so they watched in silence as the Russian turned a different direction as the axis and left. That left England, France, Spain, China, and a floating bear, no wait the bear was leaving, too.

"So I guess we should go see what all these states are about, correctamente(2)?" Spain suggested.

"Oui(3), It's not doing us any good to just stand here."France commented, and lead the group down the hallway into another room.

The room was fairly large, with two couches diagonally facing a large flat screen TV. There were 8 teenagers, all looking around 17, 18 or 19. Two were on each couch, one leaning over one of the couches and the rest spread out in the floor. A boy looking about 19 glanced up from his place on the floor. He look just like England, except his eyes were blue and he was younger, right down to those catappillers called eyebrows. He shot them a confused look, before grabbing the remote next to him, and pausing the show. Most of the teenagers let out irritated groans.

"Really Del, I was watching that!" a girl, around 18, exclaimed, glaring at the England-look alike. She had shoulder length sandy blond hair with green eyes and kinda thick eyebrows.

"Well in case you didn't know, Penn, we have visitors, you shouldn't be acting like a bitch." the boy responded, getting up. While Penn scoffed at him.

England stepped out from behind China, and held out his hand to his look alike. "Um, hello, I am-"

"WHAT THE HELL YOU DOING HERE LOBSTER BACK!" An another girl shouted from the same couch as Penn. She was the girl who had first opened the door, earlier. Her yell had gotten the attention of the rest of the room, and they looked pissed, except a girl with glasses, blue eyes, and blond hair tied in a braid, who just looked panicked and worried.

"Excuse me? What did you call me!?" England asked with an irritated expression.

"You heard her, whatcha doing here brit?" a boy with messy dark brown hair and slightly big eyebrows with green eyes. The teens were beginning to closing in on England, the girl with bun cracking her knuckles. Another girl with dark brown hair curled and styled with a poof in the front, and blue eyes grinned evilly, still chewing her gum.

"You know I bet this is gonna be lots of fun, we're gonna get you back for that whole revolutionary war and civil war business, lobster back." A boy with America's same hair color but in a messy style and green eyes with those eyebrows, plus he was pretty short, example to the other teens.

England cringed at their language. "I'll have you know, I am a gentleman, and I will not be intimidated by teenagers who can't even speak English correctly!"

"Well, you've caused us a lot of trouble, so gent, if you aren't intimidated now, you will be when we're done." The gum chewing girl said with a smirk.

"Should we help him?"Spain asked quietly, hoping to not get the angry teens attention.

"No." France and China answered at the same time. So the three nations watched as the scene unfold in front of them.

"Uh, Delaware. Mass, Penn?"The girl with glasses said with a nervous look. "Guys!" she said louder. That didn't help much. She weaved her way through the group till she was standing in front of England. "Um. I know you are mad and stuff, but Dad said we weren't allowed to kill anyone."

"So? That limey deserves it." The girl the bun hissed. And the with messy dark brown hair smacked her over the head. "What the crap, Yankee!?"

"Maine's right me can't just go beating him in the middle of the day." he said with a shrug, then he smiled. "Besides I should know, we've beaten your team in the middle of the day."

She glared,"Yeah right, all your team does is suck ass."

"We'll just figure out wear he's sleeping and do something then."The gum chewing girl said with a smile.

"Good idea, Snooki." Delaware agreed, as the other glared.

England let out a breath he hadn't realised he was holding, as the teens went back to their spots on the floor, the bun girl and the Yankee still arguing about sports or something. Most still watching the nations as Delaware unpaused the TV.

"Well, we still have to get their names and say we met them, I recommend England to ask-aru."China said calmly.

"What the hell, are you trying get me hurt?!" The Brit hissed in a quieter tone, as the teen with shoulder length hair glared in their direction.

"Unless you want to be killed I don't recommend that. I didn't think you were going to make it out of there alive, honestly." The girl with the braid agreed, reminding the nations she hadn't gone off to join her siblings.

"I am guess they are part of those 13 Amérique(4) mentioned, oui?" France questioned the seeming harmless teen.

She nodded. "Yeah, they are going to rip you to shreds, but I think dad mentioned not telling anyone where you were staying so you didn't, you know, die."

"You don't seem very mean!" Spain commented with one of his normal smiles.

"I'm not one of the 13. I'm Charlotte Jones, or the state of Maine." She introduced as she pushed her glasses up her nose. "You guys said you were taking names so you know who you met, I'll tell you who's who's so you don't get hurt from their rage or anything." She suggested.

"Gracias(5)!"

"Well, the girl and boy fighting over sports are Massachusetts and New York, or Emily and Alex, actually I don't think New York's ever gone a day without pissing off Mass. Its kinda reminder, if there are fighting things are okay. The girl with short hair is Pennsylvania, aka Chloe. The short boy is Rhode Island also know as Mark, and the boy who looks like England is Delaware or Arthur, he's the oldest. Then the girl with the gum is New Jersey or Abby, but don't take Delaware's example by calling her Snooki, she will hurt you in a second. The boy with the curls is Connecticut or Noah."She pointed at a boy with messy, sandy colored, curly hair and a stupid look on his face. "and I think that's everything." Maine ended with sigh.

"Well, thank you, but we are going to leave before your siblings try to kill me again." England said as he hurried the other nations out of the room.

"Au revoir(6)!"

She gave them a half hearted wave.

"Well, Maine seemed pretty nice!" Spain commented as they got out of earshot.

"Maybe, she'll probably be crazy, Russia seemed fine when we first met him but we all know how that turned out-aru" China said as he checked off the states they had just met.

"And she doesn't seem American enough." England said with an irritated expression.

 **Translations:**

 **(1) Yes (Russian)**

 **(2) Right (Spanish)**

 **(3) Yes (French)**

 **(4) America (French)**

 **(5) Thanks (Spanish)**

 **(6) Good bye (French)**

 **Did that really suck? I'm sorry, it was a filler. It's also pretty short. Anyways the next chapter will be the axis meeting a few states and dinner with the southern states, that will be fun and fight, yay. I'm going to try and post every Saturday, and Happy Father's Day everybody. I also have a list of states and human names and if you want them I'll post it, but I won't use them very often because I get really confused and have to keep checking back at the list and after reading other states fanfics I won't go that direction. (Sorry if it sucked, next chapter should be better I don't know.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am making a great start, 3 chapters in and I'm already late. I went on a vacation with my family then I was gonna finish it Saturday but got major tired. Sunday but my phone did this weird thing and wouldn't turn on and I type my stuff on my phone so that didn't help. I'm sorry, anyways chapter time.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. Sadly, I would love to be responsible for our crazed fandom.**

Italy was still babbling in half Italian half English and panicking about having to stay with "crazy America kids who are all super major strong and scary." While Germany and Japan weren't wasting time and were going over the list of states.

"I don't really recognize most of these names, and I don't see any states running at us so maybe we should go back and join the other group. They know America-san better." Japan concluded.

Germany sighed,"Ja(1), that seems like the best idea."

"But I thought we were doing good? We should stay away from crazy America states and make pasta~~"

"Nein(2), Italy, we are not making pasta in America's house." the German said with a look of irritation.

"HEY PEOPLE! MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!" a voice shouted behind them.

"Si tratta di uno di loro(3)!" Italy exclaimed and instantly pulled out his white flag and waved it frantically.

Nobody really moved too fast, so the person ran into Germany, and Germany feels like a rock. So the person let out a groan of defeat as the axis turned around. Laying on the floor was a teen probably around 14 or 15, with dark brown hair and blue eyes.

"You guys caught him! Cool! See that's what you get for running away, Washy." Another teen shouted and she rounded the corner. The two were about the same age as 'Washy,' the girl having blond hair tied in a ponytail and green eyes, with very tan skin and holding a complicated looking video camera. She was wearing a bikini top and wearing short shorts. The other boy looked a lot like the first, with lighter brown hair and blue eyes. He wearing a t shirt that said 'The home of the weird!' and tan cargo shorts.

"Kon'nichiwa(4), you are two of the states, right?" Japan asked looking at the one on the floor nervously.

"Yep! I'm California, the one and only! I've seen a lot about you guys!" the girl said with a Hollywood smile that could rival toothpaste spokespeople. The other boy was crouched on the floor poking 'Washy's' cheek.

"Seen?" The German asked.

The boy nodded," Cali has video cameras everywhere, she sets them up on Dad's stuff when he goes to meetings, so basically we know all about you from meetings, or whatever Dad tells us. By the way I'm Oregon." he explained. The dark haired boy was starting to recover and look around in confused way.

California put an arm around Washy and smiled," I love those videos,I edit them together and they are really funny, you countries act like complete

idiots sometimes. Wash, you love them right?" she asked.

"What! No! Get away from me! You are going to kidnap me again or something you movie bitch! He shouted sprinting off in the same direction he came. Cali just smiled, kind of creepily.

"Cali, Wash is getting away." Oregon anouncced.

"Oh, he won't get far, he's going to his room and I've got the twins at the stairs." she said with a shrug and turned back to the nations.

"Ve~ why is he running from you? Are you a scary American girl and did something bad?! Please don't hurt me I'm a virgin!" Italy asked worrily and panicky.

California and Oregon stared at him like he was crazy. "Do not mind him, he is too scared for his well being I'm sure you have an explanation for why he was running from you." Germany said with a sigh and a look at Italy

"Well that was our wonderful little brother, Washington. Cali likes to put him in her movies she makes, but Wash doesn't like her movies so she sometimes likes to kidnap with duck tape. He's mean to us, though but we kinda just tune it out." Oregon explained.

"Um, California, why is Washington running from you again? Are you trying to set him and Oregon up for another vampire fic?" Another girl around 13 asked as she walked around the corner. She had dark hair tied in two braids with dark brown eyes and tan skin. She was wearing a simple sun dress, with a mini dream catcher necklace and feather earrings and beads and feathers weaved in her hair.

"Ha Ha Ari, I was actually trying to get him to make another horror movie but I guess I could add vampires would your old people like that?" Cali teased, crossing her arms. Oregon looked nervous, and quietly slipped out of the room.

"I don't know maybe you should ask Florida, he's better with them than me."

"What about your Indians, would they like vampires. Or should I ask Indiana, because you seem to know very little about your state." California sneered

"Oh, well while you were going about making movies, did you realise your economy falling apart? I'm sure our country would be a lot better without you." Arizona scoffed.

"Where would we get out movies and celebrities? You don't have a single decent looking person under the age of 40 at your place, Indio American(5)."

The three nations watched as the two shot insult after insult at each other, until Italy, of course not sensing the mood, intervened.

"Um, I'm hungry do you have pasta?"

The two blinked and looked Italy with his desperate expression. "I think the south are cooking tonight, what time is it?" Arizona asked seeming to be settled down.

Cali glanced at her watch," 6:00. You countries should go get dad and stuff, I've got a brother to go force to make a movie with." she said as she walked away with a glare at Arizona.

"Don't forget the one who's drunk on your bed!" the younger state called.

"YEAH RIGHT I HATE NEVADA! I HOPE HE HAS A HORRIBLE HANGOVER TOMORROW AND DIES!" California yelled back.

"Good riddance."Arizona muttered, and turned back to the nations,"If you spend a week with us you will realize why we all hate her so much."

"H-Hai(5), we will go and tell America-san about dinner." Japan anouncced.

"PASTA!" Italy exclaimed.

"Okay, have fun." She said with a flat tone and walked away.

So the group retraced their steps until they were at the door from earlier. "So did any of America bloody kids try to kill you?" England asked from behind them, causing Italy to jump up from surprise and wave his white flag, while hiding behind Germany.

"Nein, what do you mean tried to kill you?" The German asked while pushing the clinging Italian away.

"I'll explain after I yell at that wanker." He said and knocked on the door.

"Where is Russia-san?" Japan asked China quietly.

"He left after you did, he's probably planning the second Cold War or something-aru." The other Asian country responded and Japan nodded in agreement.

The door finally opened after a minute or two of furious England yelling. America opened the door with a confusing expression. "America! Your children tried to kill me and-"

"So you met the 13." The American interjected.

"Oui(6), and I must say I'm impressed I've never met anyone who hates Angleterre(7) more than me other than Scotland." France said with a smile.

"Yep, they hate you, and I'm surprised they still haven't bombed you yet." America agreed with a shrug.

"WAIT WHAT!?" The Brit yelled.

"America, your kids said dinner was soon! Ve~ are we having pasta?!" Italy asked happily.

"Huh? Nope, I think the south is cookin' tonight, I guess I can take a break. Come on I'll let you guys meet them." America said, and led them down a few hallways.

The nations entered a large kitchen, with black cabinets and Grey marble counter tops. Sitting at the large island in the middle of the room were 6 teens all ranging from 17 to 14. The oldest was a girl with dark brown hair, tan skin, and blue eyes. She was mixing a bowl of what looked like cinnamon and peaches. A boy looking 15 looked like a lot like Spain, but had glasses was working on a pie bottom. A boy with a sandy hair and green eyes was looking through the cabinets and pulling out cups. There were two other boys, one 16 and one 15. The older was blond, had blue eyesand glasses while the younger had dark hair with a cowboy hat on, tan skin and looked kind of Spanish, too. They were looking over a paper with lots of scribbles on it. Over at the stove were two teens both looking 16. The girl was blond and had her hair tied in low pigtails. The boy had dark brown hair. The girl had ear buds in and was humming to what sounded like one of America's jazz songs.

The one with the cowboy looked up. "Howdy, Dad. You wanna come and look at these plans. Me, 'Saw and Missy made them up all all by our selves." he said in his obvious southern accent, shoving a paper in America's face.

"You know if you go through with those your gonna get killed, Si(8)?" the pie boy said, as the mixing girl and the sandy haired boy nodded in agreement.

Several countries looked over America's shoulder. "Are those war plans-aru?" China asked in confusion.

The other boy grinned,"Yep!"

"Are you trying to start another civil war, Tex? I thought you were making dinner." America asked glancing up at him.

"Well, Louisiana said we'd only screw stuff up, so it's her fault."

"You do always screw thing up, Texas." Pie boy added.

"Nobody cares, Dick state."

America just sighed and handed the paper back to Texas. "Just don't die." he said.

"Whoo! Dad approves!" the older yelled from the table.

"Pas de cris pendant que je suis CUISSON, HOG!(9)" the blonde girl cooking yelled in fluent French and threw a wooden spoon at the one who yelled.

"Crap!" he yelped and ducked as the spoon hit the wall behind him.

Texas snorted,"'Saw's gonna die."

The other boy cooking smiled. "At least finish the food first, 'Ana. We were doin' good almost an hour of no murder attempts." The girl scoffed as she shoved him away from the stove and went back to cooking.

"Well, anyways. Ya'll must be those countries folk I'll introduce everybody." Texas said with a grin, the other states rolled their eyes and America sat down with a sigh. "I'm Texas, lone star, A.K.A the best."

"Aucun moyen en enfer(10)." the blond cooking commented.

"You do know I don't know French right?" he asked.

"She said no way in hell." America answered, and took a sip of his random coke.

"Since when do you know that frog's language." the brit asked, pointing at France with a confused and irritated expression.

"Um...Probably 1803ish. I know a bunch of languages, guys. German, French, Spanish, Chinese, Russ-"

"Yeah, yeah, Dad's a walking translater, you interrupted me." Tex said with an irritated tone.

"Its not like you don't interrupt us, Conrad(11)." the blond said in a Cajun French accent, speaking in English for the first time.

"ANYWAY! That's Louisiana, then there's Mississippi who was cooking with her, before she got all pissed and Frenchy. There's my partner in annoying Louisiana, Arkansas, Missy sometimes helps with that. The the pie duo is Georgia and Florida. And over there's Alabama." Tex explained.

Suddenly, a cutting knife flew at the countries, and they all ducked and rush out of the way, as it hit the walk where France's head was.

"Holy shit! Why's she mad?! Did you do something Tex!" Alabama yelled.

"No! This is bad she can't just randomly get mad now! Dude, we're gonna die!"Texas shouted with a panicked expression and the two ran out of the room.

America sighed,"You can't kill him Louisiana."

The pissed off state sent a death glare at France. "Oui, I can, you don't know what it was like!" she yelled.

"Actually I kinda do, I was there, you know." The American told her. "If you want I can finish cooking."

The girl didn't break her glare. "No, I'm fine, but I cannot promise his safety for the rest of the week." Louisiana muttered, and walked to the freezer and got out another bowl.

"Awesome, Texas, you guys can come back in." America yelled.

The two states walked back in,"What the hell did he do to get her so pissed?!" Alabama asked with a confused look.

"Oui, I am not sure what I did wrong." The French country said, finding his words and getting a death look from Louisiana.

"I don't care what you did I am just happy there is some one who hates the frog as much as me and I am not the only one who is going to get murdered the week." England smiled, somewhat creepy and drunken look.

"Louisiana purchase, France sold her and her little brothers and sisters to Dad, back in the 1800s."Georgia answered.

"You did kinda abandon her and she was really little so she didn't really understand to well. So to say the least she's pissed and Louisiana knows how to keep a grudge." America explained and glanced at the blonde who was ignoring the others and was humming to a jazz song.

"But I thought the Louisiana Purchase was good for your country, América(12). Why would you be mad about it?" Spain questioned.

"I'm not, the states hold different grudges than me, like the 13 are super mad at Iggy, but I don't really care it was like 240 years ago. I'm totally fine with all of you, well maybe Russia, but that's different." He said, taking another sip of his coke.

"As much as I love American history can we please eat, I'm freakin' starving! Hey, cookin' people when's the food gonna be ready." Texas yelled.

"An hour." Georgia answered with a smile, and put the pie in the oven. She looked over at Florida. "Thanks for helping, baby brother!"

Tex grinned "Ha ha she called you a baby, dick state!"

"IM OLDER THAN YOU CULO(13)!" Florida shouted.

"STOP YELLING ABOUT STUPID THINGS AND GO GET EVERYONE ITS TIME TO EAT, CONNARDS!" Louisiana shouted and shoved Texas and Florida out of the room.

"Man, you guys about to see hell." America said with a grin.

 **Translations:**

 **(1) Yes (German)**

 **(2) No (German)**

 **(3) Its one of them (Italian)**

 **(4) Hello (Japanese)**

 **(5) Yes (Japanese)**

 **(6) Yes (French)**

 **(7) England (French)**

 **(8) Yes (Spanish)**

 **(9) NO YELLING WHILE I'M COOKING, HOG! (French)**

 **(10) No way in hell (French)**

 **(11) Bastard (French)**

 **(12) America (Spanish)**

 **(13) Ass (Spanish)**

 **So sucky ending I was going to do dinner, too but the chapter was already long and I didn't want people to lose interest halfway through so that will be next chapter. the state I live in appeared in this chapter, if you can guess it you get a shout out and virtual pasta! Sorry for being late!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So nobody answered about the state I live in, I guess you don't care about my life, but that's beside the point, chapter time.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, and probably never will.**

Louisiana looked back at the countries. "Papa, you and the other countries can leave, dinner will be ready in 5 minutes, please go in the dinning room." The French state said calmly. The countries walked out of the room, but right before France walked out, she grabbed his shirt, and he let out a choking sound. She pulled down his face close to hers,"You hurt my famille(1) again and I will make your life a living hell, comprendre(2)?"

"O-oui(3)." The French country muttered. She released his shirt and walked back over to Alabama, Mississippi, Georgia and Arkansas. The nations quietly left after that, England smirking.

America had been one of the first ones out so the remaining countries were trapped in this maze called a house. After probably a minute of being lost, they finally found a pair states to lead them to the dining room. A boy and girl both looking 18 and they were each holding a hand of a younger boy who looked about 7 or 8. The older boy had messy sandy blonde hair like America with green eyes and glasses. The girl had light blonde hair pulled out of her face with a ribbon, with green eyes and glasses. The younger boy looked like a carbon copy of America when he was a child, right down to the cowlick that defied physics.

"You bloody idiot! You should know not to let him play with California!" The girl was scolding the oldest boy with a British accent.

"Ah, yes, well I didn't see you with him either, would you rather I left him alone with Mass and York? Because them fighting is a great influence." He responded, also in a British accent, pulling little America copy closer to him.

"At least then he would be seeing something important to American culture, not kidnapping his siblings!" She hissed at him, not releasing her grip on the younger kid.

"Since when is fighting with your siblings about baseball important to American culture?!" He yelled, putting an arm around the younger boy, while he let out a whimper and looked up at his older siblings.

Germany glanced back at the other nations before steps forward. "Excuse me-"

"Who the bloody hell are you?!" The girl exclaimed, both of them jumping up in surprise.

"Hola amigos(4)! We were wondering who you are and if you can show us where the dining room is! We are lost." Spain said happily.

"Oh, right. You are those countries Dad mentioned. Well, I am Maryland, and this is the District of Columbia." The older boy introduced, and motioned to the younger one.

The girl slapped him on the arm,"You don't even introduce me, how rude!" She yelled, crossing her arms and turned away from him. He rolled his eyes.

"And this bint(5) is my younger sister, Virginia." He said pointing at her.

She scoffed,"You know, wanker, you're not a good influence for D.C. either." She took D.C.'s hand and lead him away.

"Well, that happened." Japan murmured.

Maryland glared at the girl, then turned back to the countries,"What else did you want?" He asked with an annoyed tone.

"Ve~ where's the dining room~?" Italy asked with a nervous look.

"Down the hall from the way you came on the left past the kitchen, you can't miss it unless you're mad." He said, then turned away and went to follow Virginia.

"It was really only a door down from the kitchen, we could have been here half an hour ago! These westerners don't know how to build a house-aru!" China complained as the group walked to their destination.

"I think you might be over exaggerating, China-san." Japan said to the older nation.

The nations reached a door frame, inside was a large room with two lengthy tables. Both probably sitting 30 people. Most of the states were already there. To say the least the room looked insane. Massachusetts and New Jersey were ganging up on New York. Two girls in bikinis, one blue bikini and one pink were talking to California, causing France to smile pervertedly. Washington was glaring at the group while talking to Oregon and another boy who had dark hair and glasses. The group finally found America, who had Hawaii sitting on his shoulders poking Nantucket with a curious expression. He was talking to Florida, who was holding a Spanish toddler.

"¿Qué más hicieron para Louisiana, ella parecía más molesto de lo normal(6)?" America asked in fluent Spanish, surprising a few nations still getting over the fact that he was a 'walking translator'.

"No lo sé con seguridad, pero los gemelos Carolina dije Arkansas ganó el partido de béisbol entre LSU y Razorbacks y estaba loco por eso. Luego les dijo que no podían ayudar a cocinar porque tornillo materia para arriba, aunque ella tiene razón(7)." Florida answered with a shrug.

"HEY DICK STATE! STOP GOSSIPING WITH DAD AND GET IN HERE!" Texas yelled from the kitchen, causing most of the states to look over at America and Florida.

Florida sighed and handed the Spanish kid to the nearest personification, who happened to be Spain. "Hold him, I'll be back, don't drop him." He instructed. "Estás un culo Sabías que la derecha de Texas(8)!" The Spanish state yelled.

"STOP BEING ALL SPANISHY AND GET IN H- SHIT THAT HURTS!" Texas shouted along with a thump.

"Don't yell all the time, Connard(9)!" Louisiana hissed from the kitchen.

"Ha Ha, cowboy's getting put in his place by Mardi Gras queen." New York exclaimed, and got a slap on the back of the head by Massachusetts.

"And cityboy's being but in his place by collage girl."The blue bikini girl commented, getting high fives from the pink bikini and California.

America sighed before looking back at the nations,"So, where you guys been?" He asked.

"Well first we got lost then we met Maryland and Virginia and D.C. and they were mean to each other but nice to us, well kind of, I didn't know what it meant but it was British and England is never nice so I don't think they were being nice either and D.C. looked like you but he was little then we came here!" Italy blurted out, taking a deep breath at the end.

America blinked still taking in what the Italian had just explained. "America-san-" Japan began, but was cut off by scream from Hawaii who had just now noticed the Japanese nation. She broke into tears and screams, and several states looked over in confusion. America pulled her down into his arms and comforted her, talking in an unfamiliar language. Cali walked over to the group.

"I'll take her, Dad."She said reaching out and taking her from America, and patting her head. She sent a dirty look at Japan, before going back to the bikini twins.

"Gomen'nasai(10)." The Japanese nation mumbled still watching the younger state as she calmed down.

"No, dude, we did way worse stuff to you, she's just like that because she was little, and is a little scared. Plus Cali's just overly protective. You don't need to be sorry." America said giving the Asian country a weak smile.

"Папа! Смотреть(11)!" a kid shouted from the door way, causing the countries to turn and the states to quiet. That feeling of "cold and death" instantly filled the room. Russia stood in the door, with Alaska sitting on his shoulders.

"HOLY CRAP RUSSIA'S GOT ALASKA SHE'S GONNA DIE TAKE MASS FIRST!" New Jersey screamed, shoving the younger state in front of her.

"You're a freaking idiot! You do realize we won the cold war, we can take him. And besides Alaska's as weird and creepy as him, she will be fine." Massachusetts yelled at her sister, while New York grinned and poked her with a random baseball bat that said 'Yankees' on it.

America gave them a 'Really?' look but then looked back to Russia and Alaska.

"Папа! Mr. Russia is really nice and he is fun, he also said he was going to come see Juneau later, Да(12)?" she said happily and somewhat creepily kind of like she wasn't asking a question but forcing him.

"Да. Америка(13) I did not expect to find a Russian here. Your states are not as bad as I expected." the Russian man said.

"Dude, I don't know if that was an insult or not, but thanks I guess." America shrugged, helping Alaska down.

"ITS NOT LIKE WE LIKE YOU EITHER, COMMIE!" A 15ish looking boy with light brown hair cut similar to Canadia and eyes yelled, another boy who looked just like him except having green eyes grinned.

"I swear, Carter, if you and Landon start another nuclear war I'll kill you." America scolded, glaring at the twins.

"If there's another war, Maine and I are sitting it out." an older teen shouted, looking just like Candida, except having blue eyes, and pointed at nervous looking Maine next to him.

"You can't just sit out of a war, you ass hat!" Delaware glared at the other states.

"Yeah, what kind of Americans are you if you just sit out of a freakin' war, Vermont?!" California sneered at him.

"Nobody cares about your opinion, Cali." Arizona scoffed.

"SHUT THE HELL UP ARIZONA!"

"Hey, Wash, we should drug them."

"That would be too easy."

"You're a bloody idiot! There's no way in hell the Yankees are gonna win his year!" Massachusetts shouted.

"Oh, because the Socks are gonna win? Illinois will win before you do." New York retaliated. There was a 'Whoop whoop' from a teen with strawberry blond hair and glasses.

"OH YOU'RE GONNA REGRET THAT YANK!" Mass yelled as the two rolled on the floor fighting and yelling insults at each other.

The room was complete and utter hell. America had been lost in the chaos, so the nations stood watching in mixed emotions. Hawaii was watching by them too, having escaped from California when she and Arizona had started yelling at each other.

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" Texas shouted over the yelling of the other states. The room froze from the noise, Massachusetts was on top of New York, the Dakota twins were both fighting each other, California had one of Arizona's braids in a fist while Arizona had a clump of Cali's bangs. The boy who had suggested drugs and Washington were sitting on Oregon. Alaska had a creepy smile and Rhode Island was trembling next to her. Delaware was standing in between two 16 teen year olds who looked like they were going to murder each other, D.C. was on Maryland's shoulders while Virginia was trying to grab him.

"What the crap do you want, cowboy?" New York asked from his place in the floor.

"Well, I'm getting everybody to shut up 'cuz dinners ready, and Louisiana gonna tell you what to do to get your food unless you wanna go to drive to McD's at 10 PM and deal with crappy service. And I don't think you wanna do that, cityboy." The southern state explained, leaning down so he was closer to his level. "SO EVERYONE BETTER STOP FIGHTING AND SHUT UP SO WE CAN FREAKIN' EAT CUZ I'M STARVING." He yelled as Louisiana walked out of the kitchen, not wearing her apron anymore.

The states quietly went back to their seats, several muttering insults at the states they had been fighting. "You guys can sit over here." America said motioning to 9 seats at the end of one table, before sitting at one himself.

"Merci(13) Texas. Alright, is everyone ready to act their age and not act like children and fight over stupid things? Don't you dare say you were being mature Delaware, I will hurt you." The French state said, as said state opened his mouth, but shut it.

"Hey Mardi Gras Queen! If we act our ages we should die, right?! Especially, Mr. Four-Thousand-Years-Old-Aru over here!" New York yelled, pointing at China and getting a smack on the head by both America and Massachusetts. "Ow! Dad! That freakin' hurt!"

"Don't be a smart ass and I won't hit you." America said.

"Smart asses get to drive themselves to McDonald's in the middle of the night. Anyway, groups will go, I made gumbo and jambalaya, with some sides. Make your own drinks, no fighting or I will throw you out. If you do not like my food you may leave now." Louisiana continued, looking over at the nations when she said the last sentence.

Arkansas came walking out whistling. "CONNARD! RETOURNEZ DANS LA CUISINE(15)!" She shouted, grabbing him by the back of the shirt and shoving him back in the kitchen. There were some snickers from the states.

Georgia poked her head out of the kitchen,"I made pie!" she exclaimed, before being pulled back in by someone else.

"Whoo! Pie!"A teen with messy tan hair and light purple eyes shouted.

"Shut up cheese boy!" A boy who looked kind of like Germany yelled.

"ANYWAY! The 13 will go first since they are the oldest." She announced as Massachusetts, New Jersey, New York, Delaware, Pennsylvania, and a few other teens stood up and followed Louisiana in the kitchen.

"Ve~ what's 'jambalaya'? Is that some American version of pasta~" the Italian questioned as the room started into conversations again.

"Nope. Its kinda like a mix of dirty rice, and some other stuff, its super spicy, but its good." America explained.

"I'm sure its good to you, with your screwed up taste, I'm surprised we aren't going to that horrid fast food place." England muttered.

"Oh and who is to say you have better taste, its probably your fault for feeding him all those scones and rocks as a child his taste is so odd." France added.

"You bloody fro-"

"CALIFORNIA STOP TRYING TO DUCK TAPE YOUR BROTHER TO HIS CHAIR!" America cut off the British country.

The nations looked to see the mentioned state trying to duck tape Washington to his seat, much to his dismay. "Shit-aru!" the Californian girl yelled in a Chinese accent, then her face turned red and she slapped her hand over her mouth.

"Having trouble controlling your accents, Cali?" Arizona smirked at the older state.

"You are horrible-aru!" she yelled, before getting redder and sitting down in defeat.

"Since when does she have a Chinese accent-aru?!" China asked in confusion as the the 13 started walking back out with food and drinks

"Well pretty much all the states are related to one of you some how, and sometimes states that have a lot of different cultures switch accents, I do it all the time, but usually I'll just whisper or leave the room until it goes back to normal. Cali has a China Town and a lot of Mexicans so she switches a lot." America explained as Georgia asked for another part of the country.

The nations waited for a while until they were the only ones without food when finally Georgia poked her head out of the kitchen again,"The nations and Dad can come now!"She called happily.

So the countries entered the kitchen. Georgia went back to putting whipping cream on a pie. Florida and Texas were given each other death glares, Arkansas on Texas's side while Mississippi was on Florida's. Louisiana was watching the group in silence, giving France a irritated look as soon as he walked in. The nations quietly got in a line and scooped the food onto their plates/bowls. Everyone had gotten their food except France, when Louisiana rushed them out of the kitchen, much to his complaints.

"America! Your daughter won't let me have any food! I can't keep looking this fabulous without any food!" He complained, flipping his hair to add an effect. England rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breath.

"This always happens, give it a sec, I'll deal with it." The American said as he and the other countries sat down.

A few minutes passed and all the southern states had come out with their own plates and bowls, except Arkansas and Louisiana. Then Louisiana herself came out with a content look. America held up his hand, and counted to three. "DAD! LOUISIANA WON'T GIVE ANY OF HER FOOD! DO SOMETHIN'!" Arkansas yelled as America finished counting. America looked over at Louisiana who was sitting down and eating her gumbo with a smirk.

She shrugged,"He said he did not like my food earlier, I simply completed his request."

"And France?"

Her expression soured at his name,"He doesn't deserve my cooking after what he did."

"Louisiana"

"Non(15)."

"Louisiana"

"Non, Papa."

"Louisiana!"

"NON!"

"I'll tell you where they're sleeping tonight."

"Okay." She said then stood up and came back out ten minutes later with two plates. She set the plates in front of the two before leaning down to America's height sitting, then America whisper something in French to her. She smiled and sat down again.

"So you're gonna tell her where they are gonna be but not us, that's cold, Dad!" New Jersey hissed, pointing at Louisiana, who looked pretty happy with herself.

America shrugged, then looked back at the countries,"You guys might wanna lock your doors tonight, she might tell them."

 **Translations:**

 **(1) Family (French)**

 **(2) Understand (French)**

 **(3) Yes (French)**

 **(4) Hello friends (Spanish)**

 **(5) British insult basically bitch in British (Thanks Wikipedia)**

 **(6) So what else did they do to Louisiana, she looked more pissed than normal (Spanish)**

 **(7) I don't know for sure but the Carolina twins said Arkansas won the baseball game between LSU and Razorbacks and she was mad about that. Then she told them they couldn't help cook because they screw stuff up, although she's right. (Spanish)**

 **(8) You're an ass you know that right Texas (Spanish)**

 **(9) Bastard (French)**

 **(10) I'm sorry (Japanese)**

 **(11) Daddy Look (Russian)**

 **(12) Yes (Russian)**

 **(13) America (Russian)**

 **(14) Thanks (French)**

 **(15) No (French)**

 **So that's that, not really much else, next chapter will be bed arrangements and morning with the states, I feel sorry for them. Happy Forth of July to my fellow Americans, have an awesome 'blow stuff up with fireworks because we're Americans and that's how we do' day. Don't forget to follow and favorite!**


	5. Chapter 5

**For those who want to know I live in Louisiana, anyways thanks to Transformers' BABY, Angeldonut, and Marzue for reviewing last chapter and the chapter before. Sorry I was late again, spent the night at my friend's. Now, what you have been waiting for!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, just the state OCs**

The rest of dinner had been fairly uneventful, well if you qualify 50 teenagers screaming at each other and breaking into fist fights every other minute uneventful. The food was good though, really spicy, but good, and it was made by an American and not covered in grease so that's an improvement. Georgia's pie had been completely eaten by the time the nations got to it so that was out of the question. Around 11:00 states finally seemed to settle down, most going to sleep or do some other random thing, so only the countries and the southern states remained downstairs.

"Well! I'm beat, plus you guys should probably get as much sleep as you can 'Cuz the Midwest like to wake up early and they aren't the quietest group." America said loudly, standing up.

"Do your kodomo(1) always get that, active, at dinner, America-san." Japan asked.

"Yep! You should see them on baseball night. I think there's a game on Friday, too bad you'll already be gone by then." He explained with a shrug.

"Da(2), your children are fun to watch when they fight!" Russia said with a creepy smile.

"Thanks? Anyway, you guys are gonna stay in some extra rooms downstairs, all the states bedrooms are upstairs except Delaware's and Pennsylvania's. My room is by next to my office so knock if you need anything. Night!" America explained as he lead the countries down the hallways an stopped at two blank doors. Down the hall there were four more doors with 'Delaware', 'Pennsylvania', 'America', and 'Come in here, you get grounded.' painted on each. Then he left.

Spain opened one of the doors and lead the countries into a simple room, fairly large with a queen bed and night stand. There was a stack of blankets and pillows on the bed, and their luggage was on the floor.

"Why is there only one bed?! Where is everyone else going to sleep-aru!?"China explained, looking upset.

"Its the same in this room!" Italy exclaimed from the other bedroom.

"Isn't it obvious? The bed is for Angleterre(3) and I, America approves us together and wants me to make a move." France said with a smirk.

"No way in hell, frog. I will sleep in the same room as the 13 before I sleep with you." England hissed at him, reaching for his suitcase.

Italy popped his head in the doorway. "Germany and I can share a bed, it'll be like old times! Right Germany?!" He exclaimed, causing the German to blush.

"Ja(4). That is fine." Germany muttered, grabbing his and Italy's things and following him into the other bedroom.

"Good luck, Italy!" France called perverted.

"I am not sleeping in the same room as the frog, goodnight." England grumbled, and rolled his suitcase out of the room.

"I will sleep in the other room also, goodnight everyone." Japan said, getting his suitcase and leaving.

"I would like the bed, who would like to share?" Russia smiled.

"You can have it, amigo(5)"

"Non(6) you and China should share"

"No-aru."

"Well then I guess it is just me, goodnight."The Russian said, separating his things from the others.

~~~~~5:30, The Next Morning~~~~~

"HEY DAIRY BOY WHERE THE CRAP IS THE CREAMER!" A boy shouted from the kitchen, causing some loud groans from the nations as they were woken up by the yell.

"I SWEAR TO GOD, MINNESOTA, IF YOU DON'T STOP SCREAMING I WILL HURT YOU." A girl yelled, also sounding from the kitchen.

"You're yelling too, Michigan, don't wanna be ironic this early in the morning."Another boy said fairly loudly.

"SHUT IT, CORNFIELD!" She screamed back at him.

"I DON'T KNOW WHERE YOUR FREAKING CREAMER IS, I'M NOT THE DAIRY QUEEN!" Another boy shouted."

"England-san, should we go see what is going on?" Japan asked, looking more awake than the Brit, probably that different time zone junk.

"Sure. We obviously are not going back to sleep." He responded with a yawn.

The pair got up and left the room quietly, Germany missing from the room and Italy fast asleep. Once in the hallway, the two saw America walking down the hallway in a tired manner, along. "America-san!" Japan called, hurrying to the American.

"Hm? Oh, hey."The half asleep nation mumbled as he turned around. To say the least, America looked like crap, he was wearing a T-shirt and American flag boxers, and missing his glasses, his hair looking messier than normal.

"Why do they have to wake everyone up at 5:30 in the bloody morning, every freaking day." Delaware hissed, slamming his door shut.

"Yeah, I'm tired." Pennsylvania mumbled, joining the group in the hall.

"Wait, they do this every bloody morning?!" England asked with a confused and irritated manner.

Delaware glance at him looking more mad than before"Yeah lobst-"

"Guys no. Let's just get down there before New Jersey and the rest of the house kills them." America interjected.

The half asleep group made there way to kitchen to find a 5 teens all around 14 or 15. The boy from last night who had yelled about pie and the Germany look alike was there, the blond digging through the fridge and the other glaring from the island. Also a girl with blond hair tied in two braids, glasses and blue eyes, she also had a cowlick like America. She and a boy with dark hair and green eyes were arguing. And a boy with messy tan hair and green eyes was reading a ancient looking book, trying to tune everyone else out.

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU I DONT KNOW WHERE YOUR STUPID CREAMER IS, GET SOME TEA OR SOMETHING OTHER THAN COFFEE!" The brown haired one yelled, poking the teen going through the fridge with tongs.

"I NEED COFFEE OR I WONT DO SHIT TODAY! I'M AMERICAN NOT BRITISH!" He shouted back, as other states started showing up, most looking tired and pissed.

"OK PEOPLE BETTER MAKE WAY OR IM GONNA HIT YOU, TOO!" A voice shouted from further back in the crowd, states complied, and Massachusetts, New York, and New Jersey were standing at the front.

"You can't just scream about everything! I need my beauty sleep!" the bikini girl from last night called, her arm linked with the other.

"Beauty sleep isn't gonna help you, South." Arizona scoffed, her hair messily pulled into a ponytail.

"STOP CRITICIZING THE CAROLINAS- ARU!" California shouted, the last part of her sentence in a Chinese accent, from the back of the group.

Massachusetts yawned, and smacked her baseball bat in her hand. "ALRIGHT EVERYONE SHUT UP, I'M HERE TO HURT THE MIDWEST, I DON'T WANT TO HAVE TO KILL EVERYONE TALKING." New Jersey screamed.

"You do know you can't kill anyone here, we're all immortal." Delaware said calmly, but with a smirk.

"Oh. My. God. Delaware. You are a ass hole. You think I don't know that?! Just cause you're the oldest doesn't mean you're better than everyone one!" She shouted, walking to him.

The commotion was getting louder, and Japan felt a little less than nervous, with the fact England had wandered off to Illinois and Louisiana who was petting the air, all of them looking insane. The Asian nation looked over at America, who was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. Japan reached out for America's shoulder and shook him softly. "I apologize for waking you America-san, but I believe the states are going to hurt each other and England-san is not looking helpful." The Japanese man said when America opened his eyes.

"Oh yeah, might as well end it."The American mumbled. He took a deep breath and straighten up,"EVERYONE SHUT IT OR NO ANYTHING FOR A MONTH."

The room quieted,"Alright, Minnesota your creamer is in the fridge, second shelf after you make your coffee apologize to Wisconsin. Arizona please don't irritate the Carolinas and Cali. Illinois and Louisiana, no magic before 10:00, and Michigan and Ohio stop fighting about everything and go do your farming or whatever. Everything covered?"

There were groans from Louisiana and Illinois, along with a look of disbelief from England. Arizona gave a dirty look to the Carolinas and California smirked at her. Massachusetts yawned and rested her bat on her shoulder, walking back upstairs. Minnesota started making his coffee while Wisconsin watched him with a 'told ya so' look.

Japan blinked not sure if this whole thing was a dream like in his mangas or not.

"Okay, I'm going back to sleep, have fun today." He said with a yawn and then left.

 **Translations:**

 **(1) Children (Japanese)**

 **(2) Yes (Russian)**

 **(3) England (French)**

 **(4) Yes (German)**

 **(5) Friend (Spanish)**

 **This was shorter one, more Midwest later, please follow, favorite, and review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! I'm back, and I've got a new chapter for you, yay! I got a new phone! We're already to 10,000 sum odd words, the chapters don't seem that long when I type them. To fairytailasaurus, please post a link to your fanfiction once you get it posted and I'd love to read it! Also thanks to Hikaread515 for info on Indiana, it was really helpful! Anyways on with the show!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

About four hours had passed, since the '5:30 wakeup call', and the only countries still asleep were Russia and France. England had woken up France earlier, but it had ended in a double chokehold, so France had gone back to his 'beauty rest'. Russia hadn't woken at all but no one was going to try to wake him because, well, he is Russia. Most of the nations managed to go back to sleep after they were so rudely woken up. Italy hadn't been disturbed by the Midwestern states, and Germany apparently had gotten up at 5:00 to run laps around the house, he had missed everything from 5:30 to 6:00, so the other countries kindly filled him in. So at 9:45ish a group consisting of England, Japan, China, Spain, Italy, and Germany, left the safety of their rooms to go and meet some more states.

"I'm confused which way is the living room again~?" Italy questioned, turning around in circles in the hall.

"I think it's this way." Spain commented, pointing one way.

"Nein(1), it's that way." Germany said, pointing the other way.

"Maybe, just maybe, we should just go find someone who actually lives here, other than wander around the hallways like bloody idiots." England announced sarcastically, starting down the hall toward America's bedroom.

"Ve~ what's wrong with him?" Italy whispered to Asian nations as the group followed England down the hall.

"He's still pissed about this morning, and probably the fact that half of America wants to kill him-aru." China answered.

"Migi(2)." Japan added.

England knocked on the door, there was a some shuffling and a groan. Then America shouted, "I'M FREAKIN' TIRED, SO IF YOU'RE COMING TO COMPLAIN OR FIGHT I WILL LOCK YOU IN YOUR ROOM FOR A YEAR!"

"AMERICA, OPEN THIS BLOODY DOOR!" The Brit yelled through the door and rolled his eyes.

There was some more shuffling, and then a thump, then a curse, and America opened the door, looking as tired as he did earlier. "Yes, Iggy?" The younger nation asked with a 'this better be good' look.

"We have no idea where anything in your house is, so we need someone to show us around, and we were hoping you could do something about that." England answered.

"Well, I guess one of the states could show you around, but most want to hurt at least one of you." He mumbled, leaning against his door frame.

"There must be one of them who isn't very dangerous! Ve~ Oregon seemed ni-"

America cut him off, "You don't want to be stuck alone with him, he's kinda, um, different."

"Maine?" Spain suggested.

"She's off playing hockey with Mattie and a bunch northern states."

"Who-aru?"

"Canada."

"He's here?"

"Yep, he has known about the states for a while, and has his own room upstairs, since nobody can really hate him. He gets along with a bunch of northern and French states."

"So you told him and not me?" England asked with a glare.

America gave him a nervous smile and shrugged. "Well anyway, the 13 are out. Florida and Tex hate Spain, Midwest can't do anything without getting into an argument, Louisiana's plotting France's end. Four corners are doing who knows what, all west coast are still sleeping, east coast is swimming, and I guess that leaves Indiana and her group. They're fine, hate France's guts, but he's not here so that's fine. Where are he and commie anyway?" The world power listed.

"They are both still sleeping, where can we find them?" Germany asked.

"Uh, Indiana is either cooking breakfast for them, watching NASCAR or basketball in the media room. So go that way, then left then take left again and its there." The American answered and pointed right.

"Its pretty fresco(3) you know what everbody is doing~ Are you connected to the states or something?" Italy asked happily.

"Nope, called bein' a parent for 239 years. Well, I'm tired and I'm going to try and get in another hour of sleep before the states come and wake me up, goodnight."

"Arigatō(3) America-san."Japan bowed to the younger country.

"Yeah, welcome."And he shut the door.

The countries followed America's directions and walked into a large room with 3 teens about all about 15. The room had a large flat screen TV and a long black 'L' shaped couch. They were all facing away from the door, and probably hadn't realize the countries had even come in. Their eyes were glued to the TV as a group of cars sped around another turn on the screen. Then one of the cars rushed in front of the others and ran over a black and white checkered stripe on the road. The teens instantly shot up, yelling, a one shout in French, and throwing their arms up in the air.

"DAMN IT, INDIANA!" Illinois shouted, turning to a girl next to him who was cheering.

She smiled," 'Knew he'd win, better luck next time!" She had dark brown hair, tied in a messy ponytail with hazel eyes. There was a groan from the couch and she looked down. "Sorry, Nevada."

"Better cough it up, Ill'." Another boy added, he had messy dark brown hair like the girl and green eyes, but was his smile was more of a smirk, while she actually looked happy. Illinois glared and pulled out a bunch of bills and handed them to the other boy. He flipped through them and smiled, "Thanks, I can't wait for The Kentucky Derby, you're gonna be out of cash for months."

"I hate you." Illinois hissed.

"Right back at ya'." The other smirked and put the cash in his pocket.

Illinois opened his mouth but was cut off as Indiana stepped in between the two, "Now guys, don't fight, don't wanna have to stick you outside, too." They both backed up but still glaring at each other and Indiana looked content.

"So you're the other countries?" a girl asked next to them. All of them jumped in surprise, not realizing she had been there. She had brown hair tied back with a ribbon and blue eyes, she looked like a younger version of Virginia, but without glasses and different colored eyes and hair.

"Who are you? I didn't see you on the couch." Spain asked.

She sighed,"That happens a lot, and I'm West Virginia."

"Well we were actually looking for Indiana, America said she could show us around." Germany informed the state.

"Really? I'd love to show you around!" Indiana exclaimed and held out her hand in front of Japan. The Asian hesitatingly took it and the state shook him hard, causing the small country to get very shaken up.

"You sure Dad said Indiana? She's kinda is a dimwit." Illinois questioned, watching dizzy Japan.

"Don't be mean!" Kentucky hissed.

"Well, we should get moving, Kentucky, Ill' don't fight or I won't make your favorite tonight. West, can you go and check on Michigan and Ohio outside, if they aren't fighting they can come in, come on, country people!" The state announced, and lead the nation out of the door.

 **Translations:**

 **(1) No (German)**

 **(2) Right (Japanese)**

 **(3) Cool (Italian)**

 **(4) Thank you (Japanese)**

 **So Indiana for Hikaread515, next chapter will have some of her and some Midwest. I just added in West Virginia because I needed to put her in and they are all in the same area. I was going to put it all in one chapter, but I'm busy this weekend and I wanted to post it sooner as an apology for not posting a real chapter last week.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I love you all, I got a bunch of reviews with info on states (that means less info I have to google, thank you so much) and so many people saying they love this story! I just want to say thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, follows and favorites, I couldn't do it without you all. I'm so excited to keep writing. Well, after my little thank you rant, I give you, the chapter. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, just my state OCs.**

The countries followed Indiana in silence as she led them down the halls. Every once in a while they would get to a fork in the road and she would look confused, turning around a little till she picked a way. So now the nations were starting to question America's decision of having Indiana show them around. The state came to another hall when finally someone decided to speak up.

"Um~ Bella(1), do you know where we are going?" Italy questioned.

"Italy, my name's Indiana." She commented, looking at him then deciding on a way.

"I know, bella is Italian for pretty girl~" He answered with a smile.

"Oh, really? Thanks then!" The state responded looking over her shoulder at him and returning the smile.

"You're welcome!" He exclaimed happily. Germany sighed, once again the Italian had easily gotten distracted from his actual purpose.

"So do you know your way around here or are you as lost as we are-aru?" China asked with an irritated tone.

The dark haired state waved her hand over her shoulder, brushing him off,"Psh! I totally know where I'm going, you can't live here for almost two centuries and not know where everything is, but there is Texas, and Cali and- well that's besides the fact." She exclaimed proudly, similarly to a certain American they all knew.

The group all exchanged looks behind her back, except for Italy and Spain, who looked happy in following the state. Indiana clapped her hands together,"We're here!" She said loudly, sounding happy she had gotten somewhere.

They were in the entryway from when the nations first gotten there. There were three ways to go from there, stairs, and two hallways. One being the one they were coming from and the other being the one America had rushed them down when they had arrived.

"Indiana-san, why are we here?" Japan asked, worried she would touch him again.

"Well, I thought the best place to start the tour is at the front door. So the stairs lead to our bedrooms and some bathrooms, that hall is where Dad, Del, and Penn's bedrooms are, plus some guest rooms and the kitchen and all that good stuff. And our hallway leads to a bunch of random rooms. But first I'm gonna show you the back and front yards." The state explained, pointing down each way then opening the front door.

"Great descriptions." England muttered sarcastically. China nodded in agreement.

Everyone followed the state outside as she lead them around the house. About halfway around Indiana stopped, two states facing away from them. Michigan was sitting on Ohio's back while he was trying to push the smaller girl off, but failing.

"So you're still fighting?" Indiana asked with a kind of parental expression.

They both jumped and turned to her," Cornfield is being a asshole!" Michigan yelled quickly before Ohio could even open his mouth.

He gave her a 'I can't believe you' look"She won't freaking get off of me!" He shouted, then the blonde pushed his head down in the grass and he started coughing and spitting out dirt.

"So I guess that's a yes? Well, you know you can't come in until you stop fighting." Indiana crossed her arms and the two almost instantly separated. She smiled,"Good! Go and find West, tell her I took care of it and please don't fight anymore." She said, the two Midwestern states glaring daggers at each other. They both mumbled responses and left, Michigan running to the backyard and Ohio walking back to the house.

"Alrighty! Let's keep goin'!"The state then led them through some trees and into the back yard. The yard was huge, forest surrounding the area. There was an old looking building with old cars and a few planes surrounding it. Another building at the edge of the yard was newer and there was the pool. The pool was large and clear, with a diving board and some umbrellas around it. The Carolinas were on rafts, floating around. Florida was swimming with Puerto Rico who had a bunch of floaties and Hawaii was happily swimming around.

"So this is the back yard, over there's the garage, usually Michigan and New Hampshire hang out there. The lab is that building, and Arizona, New Mexico, Utah, and Colorado hang there. They do some crazy junk it's weird. Then the pool." The youngest of them explained. "Where you wanna check out first?"

"Pool?" Italy suggested.

"Lab?" Japan asked.

"Garage." Germany added.

"Uh, I guess we can go to the garage since that's closest." She mumbled, clearly not expecting them to disagree. The nations and state walked to metal structure and Indiana knocked, well more like banged, on one of the walls.

"YEAH? WHO IS IT AND WHAT DO YOU WANT!?" A boy shouted from the inside.

"ITS INDANA AND, ER- SOME FRIENDS!" She yelled back, causing a few countries to flinch at how loud she was. There was a bunch of noise and then the door opened. Standing in the door way was a teen about 18. He had sandy hair like America, but really messy, and green eyes. There was dirt, oil and sweat all over him, his white tank top not even looking that white anymore, he wasn't very tall for his age either. The teen looked over the group for a second, before seeing England and glaring.

He turned to Indiana who was smiling nervously. "Why's lobster-back at my garage?" He hissed.

"Uh, well, Dad wanted me to show them around, and I took them here first." She answered, glancing at them.

He looked at the group," My name is New Hampshire, And I'm the 9th oldest. Mess with my cars and planes and I'll get Mass and Apple' to beat the shit out of you. I'm working on a car right now so you can't come in. Bye." The state said curtly, then shut the door.

"He was rude-aru." China muttered.

"Apple~?" Italy asked in confusion.

"Apple is kinda New York's nickname, like 'The Big Apple' ya' know? But Hamp' can be like that, he's nice when you get to know him though. Well let's go over to the lab next. " she said, starting to walk across the yard. The nations exchange looks begin her back.

Again Indiana knocked on the door of the small building. A moment passed and the door opened, the boy who had been with Washington last night was in the doorway. "Hey Colorado! Can we come in?" Indiana asked, motioning to the nations behind her.

"Sure, I don't care. New Mexico probably wants spit or something from them." Colorado said with a shrug and walking in. They were led down a hallway, a bunch of blurry photos of weird forest scenes and alien posters on the walls. There was also 'AREA 51' painted in red on one wall, but it was half covered in posters or pictures. Then went into a room, it had white walls and tile, with a bunch of metal tables and weird equipment. In the center was a larger table, with two states sitting at it. One was Arizona, eating cereal. Another was a boy with dark hair and tan skin brown eyes, he eating an apple. Those two were badmouthing California.

"She is so freaking lazy! She's still not up yet!"Arizona hissed.

"S'ill not as bad as Nevada." The other teen added in a weird accent.

"You're just mad because he beat you at Rummy and you have to cook for him for the next week." Arizona commented with a smirk.

"I DON' KNOW WHERE ALL 'HOSE ACES CAME FROM HE MUS' HAVE CHEA'ED(2)!" He exclaimed, throwing his hand up in irritation.

"Well, hi amigos(3)." Another girl said in a light Spanish accent, walking up to them, and the other states looking their way. The one that had walked up to them had the same dark hair as the others, with tan skin and chocolate colored eyes. Her hair was up in a bun, a pencil keeping the whole knot together.

"Hey New Mex'! I was just showing the countries around and thought I'd show them your lab!" Indiana greeted the younger state.

"Well thanks, I was going to have Tony track them down but I don't have to now." She said with a slightly creepy smile.

"Freakin' limey." The grayish alien hissed, waking up to England and pulling a clump of blond hair from the British nation. He let out a surprised yelp and glared at the alien. It turned and handed the hair to New Mexico who put it in a glass.

The countries stared in confusion. The western state noticed their puzzled looks," I'm going to compare state and country DNA, it's been my new project. Apparently nations aren't as connected as the states, with each other and their land, well that's what I've managed to get out of Pops. Tony, you like to do experiments with me, right?" She explained, turning to the alien.

"Bitch."

"S'op messin' with 'heir heads New Mex', go 'ake a load off with Colorado, he's probably go' some new drug for you." The boy said, walking up and laying a hand on her shoulder.

"Estás celoso, Utah(4)." She muttered in Spanish and walked over to another table.

He looked over at them,"Hey, I'm U'ah!"

"Why does your bloody alien hate me?!" The Brit shouted in defeat, interrupting Utah's introduction. The Englishman had been having a staring contest with Tony, who doesn't blink.

"You probably remind him of Delaware, they hate each other. Hey! If you are just going to eat and get my tables messy, leave!" New Mexico yelled at the others as Arizona dripped milk on the counter, she rolled her eyes and muttered in an unfamiliar language.

"I'm here because you need my help in your dino-'Ony compare. I 'hink Colorado's jus' looking for a place 'o hide from Pops(5)." Utah commented, glancing over at said state, who was digging through the his pockets.

Indiana glanced between her siblings,"Well, I think we're going to get on with our tour now, good bye!" She said quickly, and hurried the nations out of the lab as they all mumbled byes. Once they were out she sighed," they kinda give me the creeps, mostly Tony. And Utah talks weird. ANYWAY LETS KEEP GOIN'!" She said loudly, putting an arm around a very nervous and awkward Japan and almost dragging him along to the pool.

 **Translations:**

 **(1) Pretty girl (Italian) (Actually pretty girl is 'bella ragazza' but just bella worked better for the situation and I've seen it used like that before)**

 **(2) I don't know where all those aces came from, he must have cheated (Just if you wanted clarification)**

 **(3) Friends (Spanish)**

 **(4) You're just jealous, Utah (Spanish)**

 **(5) I'm here because you need my help in your dino-Tony compare. I think Colorado is just looking for a place to from Pops (More clarification if you want/need it)**

 **Indiana's taken a liking to Japan, poor, poor Japan. Well I'm pretty sure I got Utah's accent kinda messed up, so sorry. And head cannon that the four corners all America 'Pops', I don't why, my ideas are so weird I don't question it anymore. Again, a chapter updated at 11 pm, sorry for late updates. I actually started this one last Sunday but them my grandma and into town and I got new colored pencils so I was drawing some, then my friend invited me over for a sleepover and I was like 'Hell yeah! Party time!', excuses excuses.(2000 word too yay!) So, please read, review, follow, favorite and all that good stuff.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey people who read this! I felt like updating early cuz I've got plans tomorrow. Not much has happened to me, I go back to school next week, unexciting shit. Sorry I messed up Utah's accent I'll work on it for future chapters. I'm also going to be doing a flash back in France's POV, I'll try to make it obvious but if your confused don't be afraid to tell me and I'll try to clarify. Plus in the flashback they are all speaking French but I'll do it English because it would be more confusing. Now story time!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, and I won't anytime soon.**

After a ten minute chat session at the pool with the east coast, Hawaii and Indiana, they were finally back inside, heading to the dreaded, state bedrooms. Indiana was leading them down up the stairs and explaining the layout. "Our rooms are all kinda in order, from when we joined the union, or oldest to youngest. So there's the major groups, like the original 13, Louisiana purchase, Midwesters. Then there's the ones kind of mixed in, like Texas, Maine, Florida, and Virginia. No wait, I mean West Virginia, maybe, I don't know." She stopped at the top of the stairs as Massachusetts and New York came rolling by in a ball of fists and baseball insults. A moment later Connecticut and Pennsylvania went running after them both yelling one of the fighting teens' names.

"Don't states have paperwork or something to do other than fighting-aru?" China muttered.

"Yeah we've got paperwork, but we usually don't do it until Dad makes us." The state added, leading them down the hall with doors the 13's names were on. She didn't seem to notice sarcasm easily.

After more walking they had reached Indiana's room. Almost instantly Illinois rushed out of her room. "There ya' are! We've been looking everywhere for you!" He exclaimed walking up to his older sister.

A slight look of panic crossed her face,"What?! What happened?! Who's hurt?!" Indiana asked, obvious worry in her voice.

"What? Nobody's hurt, we're hungry." Illinois said.

She let out a relieved sigh and turned to the countries,"Well I've gotta go make some lunch for my little siblings so I'll leave you to explore some, maybe we can finish this tour later! Bye!" She called as Illinois led her toward the kitchen.

The nations were quiet until Italy decided to break the silence,"Ve~ I'm hungry, too~" Germany and Japan sighed.

"Maybe we should go look for-" the German was cut off.

"IL VOUS ÊTES TOUS(1)!" France exclaimed from further down hall. He ran down but a door opened and the Frenchman slammed into it. "Why?!" He whined desperately. It was Louisiana's door.

The state walked out in the hall and glared at him on the floor. "Taire l'enfer, bâtard(2) I'm trying to plan your next injuries, I don't need any distractions." She hissed at him, the walked back into her room and slamming the door.

"Big Brother France~ Are you ok? Where have you been~?" Italy questioned happily.

"And where's Russia-aru?"

He groaned and sat up, his nose bleeding. "Well I was having my beauty sleep, tout à fait(3), then I went looking for you all. As for Russia, I have no idea where he is, he was gone before I woke up." The French nation explained,"What have you been doing?"

"Indiana was giving us a tour of the house but she left to go cook for her brother." Spain told him.

"Ve~ I liked her, she and I exchanged recipes!" The Italian added.

"China-san, can you look at France-san's bloody nose." Japan asked the other Asian.

China nodded, muttered something to himself, probably about immature westerners, and kneeled down to inspect the European.

Twenty minutes later the nation were back downstairs at America's bedroom door, France's nose had stopped bleeding, and was beginning to heal, thanks to fast healing power all countries, and maybe states, have. They were looking for America, well it was that or states, so he won by default. England knocked on the door. No response.

Germany knocked harder," America, open the door, it is us." He called. Again no response.

"He's probably sleeping, we should just go in and wake him up-aru." China grumbled. The all exchanged glances before Spain opened the door.

The room was normal sized and surprising not covered in Marvel posters. There was a queen bed that had blue sheets and a white and red striped comforter with an America flag pillow. On the parallel wall was a decent sized TV sitting on a TV stand with lots of DVDs on the shelves, another wall had a dresser that had lots of pictures on it, some looking really old and faded, like they were from when the camera actually was invented, others looked like they were from this year. The countries spread out looking around the room.

France walked over to the picture wall, and looked at a yellowing photo of three kids and a 17 year old America. The oldest kid in the photo was a girl with light hair tied in pigtails about 11. The next oldest was a dark haired 9 year old girl who had dirt on her face and was hugging the youngest boy. The boy was 6ish and probably blonde, they were all smiling happily. The French nation concluded that they were younger Louisiana, Indiana, and Illinois. But they looked really familiar from somewhere else.

 _~~~France's POV~~September 8, 1802~~ New Orleans~~~_

 _I walked down the street trying to make sense of my thoughts. Of course my boss had me sail to the colonies, while we were going bankrupt in my country. Not to mention England still furious at me for helping America revolt against him, but honestly, some one hating England as much as me? How am I suppose to ignore that?_

 _I had made it to my house when I heard a child's shout," Mr. Francis! You're back!" I turn to see 'Ana running to me. Indiana and Illinois running after her. The blonde 7 year old hugged my leg. "We missed you!" She exclaimed._

 _"Where did you go this time?!" The darker haired girl asked with a smile, still holding hands with Illinois, those two never separated._

 _I pushed the worries away and smile at the three," I went home to my country in Europe."_

 _Ana let go of my leg. "You mean Fwance?" Illinois questioned, the 3 year old still couldn't pronounce my name._

 _"Close enough, are you hungry? I can make you some lunch while I'm here." I ask._

 _"Yes!" They automatically exclaimed together. I smile and lead them inside._

 _"Your house is so big!" Indiana says loudly, plopping on the couch next to Illinois._

 _"Not really the one at home is much bigger. You three wait here while I whip something up." I tell them as the all mumble responses._

 _I walk into the kitchen and start preparing food. They really were mysterious, and odd, little trio. Every time I came here, they found me. It was odd, at first I thought they were just children who were confused, then I thought they may be personifications of the land, but this was part of my country, and I was the personification. Then again there was a North and a South Italy. And every time I asked about where they lived or their families they said they didn't know what I meant. Their names were odd, too. Ana was a nickname the other two called her, her full name being Louisiana. That explorer, that what he called this land when he found it, right?_

 _Maybe-_

 _My thoughts were cut off,"Mr Frwncis, what are you doing?" Illinois asked, Indiana and Ana at his side. I ignored my thoughts, these three really weren't what I needed to be pondering right now._

 _"Nothing! I'll be done soon." I answer the boy._

 _"Hey! Can we help?!" Indiana asked with her adorable smile._

 _Louisiana nodded in agreement, "Please?"_

 _"Sure, I don't see why not, go sit at the table, I'll be there in a moment."_

 _~~~August 23, 1803~~New Orleans~~~_

 _I put the last shirt the the case. It was official, this was now America's land. And I wasn't broke anymore. Now I was going home, maybe I'd visit America in New York on my way home._

 _I locked the door behind me when I heard the familiar yell," Mr. Francis! Hey, where are you going?" Louisiana exclaimed, she was taller than I last saw her, Indiana and Illinois weren't following her though. I hadn't even thought of her, my boat was leaving soon, I needed to go._

 _"I'm leaving." I say to her and her face drops a little."And I won't be coming back for a long time."_

 _"W-what? What do you mean? You always come back!" She exclaimed, stepping forward, tears threatening to fall._

 _"I can't anymore, I don't-" I stop myself as tears start falling down her face._

 _"YOU CANT LEAVE! YOU'RE ALL WE HAVE LEFT!" She cried, hugging my waist and sobbing into my side._

 _I softly pry her off and she drops to the ground still crying," I have to, I'm sorry, I must go now. Goodbye, Louisiana." I say to her, and I turn and start walking away._

 _"YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE LIKE US. EVERYONE ELSE IS DIFFERENT, I DONT UNDERSTAND! W-WHY DO YOU HAVE TO LEAVE?" She screams after me. I stop, what did she mean, the only other one? I turn to look back at her. She's wiping the still falling tears._

 _"Goodbye." I mumble, an continue walking away from the crying child._

 _She screams after me, but I ignore it._

 _'I don't understand_!'

~~~End France's POV~~~

 **Translations:**

 **(1) THERE YOU ALL ARE (French)**

 **(2) Shut the hell up, bastard (French)**

 **(3) Of course (French)**

 **Well, there's the story of France, Louisiana, Indiana, and Illinois. France was kind of OOC but I really liked writing this one. Until next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**So I'm back, and this chapter will have an England POV flashback with the 13, as requested and I just wanted to do this. So here it is!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, it's chapter 9, you all should know that by now.**

 **PLEASE READ THE BOTTOM AUTHOR NOTE! ITS IMPORTANT!**

The French nation stared at the photo, the realization hitting him like a bullet and guilt filling his stomach. He didn't notice China announcing that America wasn't here, or the nations all leaving the room.

England walked over to him,"Oi, Frog! What are you doing? Everyone has already le-" he stopped himself short. The Brit noticed another fading photo. A 17 year old America, along with 13 children, all ranging from 12 to 8. He placed names with faces. America was holding New York and New Jersey, Delaware was at his legs, along with Pennsylvania, the Carolina twins and Connecticut. Massachusetts sat on his shoulders, a bandage wrapped around her arm and torso could be seen from under her shirt. The Brits face dropped when he realized what the bandage must be from. The Boston Massacre.

 _~~~England POV~~March 5, 1770~~Boston~~~_

 _I glare at America, he was getting on my last nerves. He shouldn't be acting like this, why can't he just be a good little brother and pay his bloody taxes?_

 _The younger personification watched me, his fists were clinched."You need to treat me and my people better, we're not just somebody you can push around, and if you don't realize that soon, things will change, England." He tells me._

 _I fell a flash of anger, who did he think he was," You are my colonies and you will follow my rules! This is all a bloody phase, as soon as you get what you want, you will realize you can't handle it and come running right back to me!" I shouted to him._

 _"YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I CAN HANDLE, BECAUSE YOU WERE NEVER THERE!" He yells, an unusual emotion flashing in his eyes, sadness?_

 _Another pang of anger, a thought crosses my mind. 'I should shoot him, put him in his place.'_

 _'No! He's still my little brother, he's just being rebellious, it'll pass.'_

 _'He deserves it. Do it.'_

 _I raise my gun, barely realizing what I am doing, he looks confused," England? What are you doing?" He questioned, the fear was missing, just confusion in his question._

 _I put my finger on the trigger, when a child's voice sounds from behind me," Daddy? What going on?" She asks_

 _Surprise and anger mix, I swing around as my finger presses down. The gunshot goes off, and time seems to slow down in the realization. The girl, no older than 5, had America's sandy hair, pulled into a neat bun, and blue eyes. Blood started to stain her white shirt. Her eyes widen and tears start to fall. America exclaimed something, blurred by my own thoughts, and rushed over to her. I stared, I just shot her. She's just a child, that wound was fatal for a child of her age and size, was she going to die? I've been in plenty of wars, and I've killed, but they were soldiers, not a child. A few other children showed up, I ignored the obvious questions of who they were, why they were in America's house, who she was calling daddy, and just stared, with this gut wrenching feeling._

 _~~~End England POV~~~_

The nations had been wandering around the house for the last half hour, England ad France has been noticeably quiet. They were coming up on another room none of them had been in. Spain opened, just as he did there was a shout from inside.

"GOD DAMMIT, DAD!" New York shouted, throwing his arms up in the air.

The nations walked in, America was sitting on the couch with a smug little ok on his face, Massachusetts was watching New York, and the other state was glaring at America. On the TV was MarioKart 8 ending results.

New York pointed at America,"Where did you even get that blue shell?! I would have won!" He hissed.

"Obviously he's just a lot better than you, Apple." Mass commented, interrupting America.

"You're not allowed to call me that, only siblings I like can call me apple."He told her.

"Too bad, Apple." She crossed her arms. America glanced over at the nations, the two states seemed too busy fighting to notice.

"Masshole!"

"Yankee!"

"So hi." America said, watching the teo New England states throwing insults at each other.

"What were you three even doing-aru?" China asked, watching the two arguing teens.

"New York and I were having a MarioKart tournament and I won and Mass is rubbing it in his face because she's on the side of anyone who beat New York at anything." America said with a shrug,"What have you been doin'?"

"Indiana showed part of the house and then she left to go and cook for Illinois and some other states. We have been looking for me you since then." Germany explained

"Have you seen Russia?" Spain asked.

"Commie-bastard? Nope, but he's probably with Alaska and Juneau upstairs." He responded.

"Ve~ I didn't know you had a state named Juneau~!" Italy said with a puzzled look.

"I don't, Juneau is Alaska's snow dog. She named him after her capital." The American answered.

"Oh, that makes more sense." The Italian nation mumbled. The rest of nations just sighed in defeat, there was a smash.

They looked to see New York and Massachusetts had smashed a lamp and we're now arguing about who was going to tell America. Said nation was watching with a look of obvious disappointment.

 **Alrighty, so I didn't like this one as much, mostly a filler. No translations either! Plus unlike France, England knew what had happened to mass, but had chosen to ignore it. I did England for mostly a request and the Boston Massacre because I couldn't think of a better event.**

 **SO I HAVE AN IMPORTANT QUESTION TO YOU ALL PLEASE TELL ME YOUR ANSWER: Do you want me to actually play out the rest of the week, or meet the rest of the states and wrap it up?**

 **If I wrap it up I will be doing some one-shots staring the states and will also take some request, and also may start another story with a different idea after. If I continue with this story, I will not have very good chapters, because of writers block for this story and I started school so that will leave less time to brainstorm and chapter may be longer wait. PLEASE POST YOUR ANSWER I WANT YOUR OPINION! Bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

**It's chapter 10! The big 1 0! I've decided I'm going to wrap up the story up in a few chapters instead of playing it out for the rest of the week. Sorry to those who wanted the week, this will just be easier for me. If you have any states or events you want me to do an one shot on, these next few characters are the time to tell me! I've got a few ideas, but anyway on with the show!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or Hannah Montana.**

The countries had talked to America for another few minutes until a girl rushed in. She looked about 14, had green eyes and messy blond hair that went down to her shoulders. "DAAAD! Wash and Cali won't stop calling me Hannah! Why'd ya' name me that?!" She whined.

He glanced at her. "Your name's perfectly fine, Montana. Just go hangout out with Dakotas if they're bothering you." The American said to her.

Cali almost sprinted in, holding her video camera," Hey! Hannah, do another movie with me! I could get some of my producers to call up Miley! Big bucks and entertainment, whatch thinking?!" She asked with a Hollywood star smile.

"No way! That's just my name, I'm not even into that show! It ended!" Montana whined.

Washington walking in,"Oh, come on Hannah, don't lie. Everyone knows you have all 4 seasons on DVDs and every song on iTunes." California nodded in agreement.

"Don't call me that! It's a total lie!Leave me alone!" The blonde state exclaimed,"Dad! Help me." She hissed at him.

"What's even going on?" Germany questioned the other nations as Cali brought up a movie again.

"I honestly don't know." America answered,"You guys should probably get going, find some calmer states to hang with." He added.

A few nodded in agreement and left America with his states. They walked around hallways, not overly sure where to go. Then a potato hit Italy in the face. It was thrown very hard by someone, and Italy let out a yelp. He took out his white flag and started waving it frantically with a red potato shaped mark on his forehead.

"NOO! Oklahoma! Why?!" A boy shouted from the open doorway.

"WOW! A POTATO, WHAT A GREAT WEAPON OKLAHOMA!" Texas shouted sarcastically from inside.

"SHUT YER TRAP TEXAS!" A girl with southern accent screamed.

Germany lead the nations, and half dragged Italy, into the room. It was a kitchen, different than the one from dinner but look mostly the same.

A boy with messy blond hair and blue eyes was mashing potatoes, while eating potato chips and whining at a girl. The girl was about 13 and the youngest looking in the room, she had a cowboy hat on and shoulder length dark hair tied in thick pigtails, tan skin, green eyes, and glasses and was arguing with Texas. The girl and Texas looked fairly similar

"Oklahoma! Don't throw my potatoes! I need those! I'm hungry! Stop fighting! I'll call Wyoming!" Potato boy said neither of the other states were paying attention.

"Ya'll are just so full of yourselves. Really Texas, where the hell do you even get those many flags, and all you ever do is complain about Mexicans or get the shit beaten out of you from Louisiana." Oklahoma hissed at Texas.

"At least I don't go running to dad every time anyone touches you." He countered.

"Are you going to bring up your 9 years of independence? Cuz' that's pretty sad I don't know why you're proud." She rolled her eyes.

"No it's not!"

"Yeah it is!"

"No!"

"Yeah!"

"No!"

"Yeah!"

"At least I was independent, 9's a lot more than 0!" Texas exclaimed, causing the whole thing to start up again.

"Are they fighting again?" A girl asked, the countries turned to see another teenager standing there. She was about 15, and gave off a Ukraine kind of look, except the fact she was almost flat chested. She had blond hair that was shoulder length and messy, a sunflower clip and some bobby pins kept it out of her blue eyes. She was wearing a white shirt with jeans overalls.

"Hai(1). If you mean Texas and Oklahoma." Japan answered and bowed to her. She looked at him with a confused look.

"Ve~ Which one are you?" Italy asked.

"Um. I'm Kansas." She answered. They stood there in awkward silence for a minute or two. Then Texas came out of the kitchen.

He looked between them and Kansas,"What are ya'll even doing?" He asked with a confused look.

"We were just looking for some calmer states, but I don't you are them so we will be leaving now-aru." China answered.

"Well we're probably the calmest bunch in the whole US, if Texas isn't around poking his nose in Oklahoma's business." Another boy and girl walked up. The girl had sandy hair in a messy pony hair, and blue eyes. She had a headband in her hair and a white and blue t-shirt with jeans. The boy had darker hair and purplish blue eyes. He was wearing jeans and a t-shirt that had a heart made of corn on it.

"Hey! I'm leaving! No need to shoot some freaking insults at my ass." Texas exclaimed, and turned away, down a different hall. The nations exchanged looks.

The boy just shrugged,"Everyone hates Texas here." And walked into the kitchen.

"And Missouri." The new girl commented, following in the boy. Kansas sighed and followed her siblings. The nations followed, not really to sure if that was the best idea but it won by default.

Oklahoma was gone, the boy and girl were looking through the cabinets. Potato boy was complaining to them, only Kansas looked like she was listening.

"Then she goes and throws my potato at Texas! Can't she just get along with him?! She wasted a perfectly acceptable potato, sure they are aren't in season but that's not an excuse to go throwing them around!" He continued.

"I'm sorry Idaho, I'll buy you down more potatoes. We all know how she gets, I'll get Iowa to make you some rolls or salad on a stick?" Kansas said the the other state.

The boy walked up,"We're making lunch if you all wanna stay, we've got some extra stuff." He offered.

"Ja(2), that would wonderful, Danke(3).." He paused waiting for the state's name.

"Oh! Right, I'm Wyoming, that's Iowa, and over there is Idaho." He introduced, pointing at the girl first then potato boy. The nations all sat down or helped in some way.

 **Translations:**

 **(1) Yes (Japanese)**

 **(2) Yes (German)**

 **(3) Thank You (German)**

 **So I think there will be 1 or 2 more chapters left, again not the best chapter sorry. Anyway, please follow, favorite, and review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**It's the last chapter, the end has come! Not really one shots should be coming out next week. I just want to say thanks to all those followers, favorites and reviews, you're the reason I finished this. It's just so exciting how I have finally finished a fanfiction. Well anyway here's a review response.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Sastt: It's not that everyone actually hates Texas, that's kinda just like another stereotype, like that Americans always eat McDonald's. I just found that in many websites/places it says that most of the rest of the US hates Texas, California, and New York. And that Texas is like a U.S. Of the actual US. (Really you guys have state flags every where) I actually love Texas and have visited it before. (Dallas comic con was the best) I'm sorry if it offended you.**

 **Anyway on with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, just my state babies.**

The nations had enjoyed lunch with the tornado valley states, it had been mostly calm, Kansas had filled them in on some questions, all in all it had been a good meal. Nebraska had showed up right before the food was done. She was a fairly short girl with dark hair and green eyes. Nebraska had also teased Kansas about some American movie called "The Wizard of Oz" but Kansas had ignored her. They'd were heading out as Germany marked the list of states, he was the only one who hadn't forgotten about it, when a look of shock crossed his face.

"Ve~ Germany? What's wrong?" The Italian asked his friend.

"We did it." He answered. The nations exchanged look.

"Did what, Germany-san?" Japan asked the German.

"We met all the states, all 50." Germany said.

"Really-aru?"

"Dieu merci(1)"

England just sighed in relief.

"Can we leave soon, I think Purto Rico is stalking me." Spain asked nervously, motioning to said territory who was watching from behind a plant.

"Nein(2) we have to stay for the rest of the week, our bosses said so, now we can just stay with the less, American states."

The countries let out groans as they followed Germany down the hall.

~~~~Four Days of States Later~~~~

They were finally leaving this hellhole, and the nations were more than happy. They were all already wide awake from the Midwest wake up call, today they had been fighting about who was going to get the last bowl of cereal, even though there were 3 more boxes in the cabinet.

The rest of the week had been not overly exciting, other than the 13 trying to kill England with water guns because America had taken away their real guns, California punching Japan for making Hawaii cry again, and Rhode Island had screamed and started freaking out because he had to sit in between Alaska and Russia.

Plus Louisiana, Illinois, and Indiana had written 'I'm a bastard who loves scones.' in English and French on France's face while he had been sleeping, in thick Sharpie. England thought it was hilarious and had given them his phone number to talk about future plans for France's end. France had sobbed for an hour about how his beautiful face was ruined.

They now were outside saying goodbye to America and the not angry and 'killy' states. Russia and Alaska were talking in Russian, Louisiana and the others were talking with England, and America was trying to get Purto Rico to let go of Spain.

"Alright, so you should leave before anyone else comes, I'll see you guys at the meeting in Berlin next month!" America said, while Purto Rico was clinging to his leg and whining in Spanish.

"Oui(3), France, we know where you live and now are able to go there, I hope your plane crashes. Au revoir(4)" Louisiana commented casually.

"No, you guys can't go to France, Louisiana, go inside." America told her. She muttered something in French but left.

"Sorry France, about everything she did. You all need to go, you're going to late for your flights." He said.

Japan bowed to him,"Thank you letting us stay in your home, America-san. I hope you and your states have a nice day."

"Yeah, it'll be an interesting day of figuring out what they did you all and punishing them. Sorry about Cali again." America told his friend.

"It is fine, I deserved it for what I did to Hawaii-san." The Asian nation mumbled obviously looking guilty.

The American opened his mouth to respond but was cut off as Indiana rushed over and hugged Japan. "Goodbye! Japan! Have an awesome flight and see ya' later! Maybe we can meet up at a meetin'?!"

She exclaimed loudly.

"H-hai(5) Indiana-san. Goodbye." He said, looking light headed from her hug. She grinned and waved.

"If we ever have state and world meeting the same day I think I'll kill somebody." America commented.

"Well, we should keep moving, Auf Wiedersehen(6), America."

"Ciao(7)~!" Italy exclaimed and waved.

"Bye!" The American responded.

England walked over to his former colony,"Please tell me the 13 don't know where I live."

"Nah, I don't think so. Probably" America answered.

"Well goodbye, America. I've had an, interesting, time." He added.

They all got into the taxis and America watched them drive away. He headed back inside the house and plopped down on the nearest couch and sighed. Now he had to deal with his 52 kids, the not so United States.

 **Translations:**

 **(1) Thank god (French)**

 **(2) No (German)**

 **(3) Yes (French)**

 **(4) Bye (French)**

 **(5) Yes (Japanese)**

 **(6) Goodbye (German)**

 **(7) Bye (Italian)**

 **The end, well for now, poor nations, they haven't seen the last of the states. Please be on the lookout for my one-shots staring the states and countries, that should be out next week. Don't be afraid to request ideas or events involving the states for some one-shots. Goodbye, my loyal followers, favoriters and reviewers!**


	12. One-Shots

98, So here's just a reminder that I've posted my first one-shot staring the states! Also a few responds to a few reviews from my last chapter.

Sastt: When I say 'US of the actual US' I mean that the other states see Texas as other nations see America, like lots of flags and trigger happy. I understand what you say about the flags though, you're proud to be Texan, Americans have the same kinda idea. Since I live in Louisiana, we kinda just don't have the same idea/pride, or just don't express it the same. I have been to Houston, I went to a concert there, but I was fairly young and don't remember it well. My dad really likes the Cowboys so I'm kinda a little up on your sports because of him, even though I don't watch football/baseball.

Guest: Alabama is a boy, in the kitchen theme before dinner, he's the one in the background getting out cups or something, I couldn't think of a very good role for him at that time.

Thank you to all my followers reviewers and favorites that helped make this story happen!


End file.
